zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
WeegeeSpider
History (Does not go into much depth) Upon being Born: Weegee was officialy known as "The Prince of Insanity and Corruption",Being born in the Dark Woods was rather unsettling for Weegee,and his Mother Lyssa,the Goddess of Insanity,could tell even at a young age,he had Potential Age 7: Weegee Starts to develop as Insanity spreads within him,One night,known as "oíche is dorcha den tar éis titim" or the "Darkest Night of the Fallen" by Lyssa,Weegee,and only a select few in the Dark Woods.Weegee vows,whilst the name is commonly known,he will never tell anyone what had ouccored on that night,not even the Strongest of Gods and Goddesses will know of the events that ouccored that night without Lyssa's ok.Lyssa will immeadiately go silent and remain shaky for a bit if this occurence is mentioned to her,and Weegee will immeadiately deny everything upon hearing anyone mention it. Age 9:Weegee is sent off to a A.A.H.W. Command center as a Command to Lyssa from The Auditor,a devious and powerful Madness recreation of Satan. Weegee is beaten up,tortured,and injected with Mutation-causing chemicals,one of them being a strong chemical related to the Murasame in which was meant to kill him after they bumped up his strength severely,so they could steal the maximum amount of soul energy out of him,strangely,the Chemical,known to the A.A.H.W. as 8-A,didn't kill him but instead infected his left eye,causing strange things inside of the eye that formed many demonic creatures on it,now the eye brings insanity to anyone who views it,so he keeps it hidden under a bandana tied 'round his head Age 10:Weegee becomes strong enough to break through the chains and kill everyone in the A.A.H.W. facility that tortured him.he also found a struggling Neko there aswell,known as Frostbite,in which Weegee saved him from the destruction. He went to the Light Woods instead of the Dark Woods as he now thinks his mother Lyssa had allowed all this,when really,she was tricked. Weegee had killed the Auditor aswell,obtaining The Auditor's all powerful weapon,the Currupted Binary Jesus Sword aka C.B.J.S.,which became bound to him ever since Age 11+:has continued living with the his epic sister's Wolf Pack ever since. Family Father: ??? (Unknown) Mother:Lyssa,the Goddess of Insanity Brothers: Lucius,Tyler,Avv Sisters:Zener,Rainbow Occupations Prince of Insanity and Corruption: Started/Finished: Endless/Endless A.A.H.W. Victim of No.8 Testing: Age 9/Age 10 Track Record (Amounts Killed by Weegee) 1337 Agents (Black Shaders): 329 L33T Agents (Maroon Shaders):213 A.T.P. Engineers: 124 Abominations: 16 M.A.G. Special Agents: 21 Wildlife/Harmless Citzens: 0 (minus Fish ooooo....) Other:24 Weegee's Graph for all People/Creatures/Materials (Feel Free to add your own ranks,be HONEST!!!) Minimal: Minor: Medium: 0.2 1337 Agents, 0.3 L33T Agents,0.5 A.T.P. Engineers Major: 0.8 Abominations Maximum: 0.4 The Auditor Overlord: title only goes to the highest of the high and is only ranked via 1.0,instead of the usual 0.1 to 1.0 of all the classes natural) Also known As/For: Aka the Prince of Insanity and corruption,Weege (as his sister would say alot), AKF's: Being Lucius's brother Being Zen's brother having several forms,male and female being able to control darkflame semi-properly Techincally a replacement for the Madness world's Satanic ruler (even if he doesn't want to agree to the "whom kills the king shall become the king" for this scenario,it still happened,he did indeed kill the Satan recreation,The Auditor) Having one eye (even if this claim is techincally false) Weegee's Resistances (because who shows weaknesses XD ) Temperature: Weegee is unaffected by temperature increase or decrease,and when coated in darkflame fur the temperature around him will increase,which has a small chance of the darkflame spreading,and allows him to do so. Dry Ice: Dry ice may not melt in Darkflame,as a matter of fact,Darkflame will wrap around extremely cold objects in order to heat them up more effectively whilst also stopping the object if it was moving. Time Freezes: being coated in darkflame fur means time is no longer needed,as nothing can stop darkflame from burning. Poison:He's literally already infected with enough problems in his eye,but,if one positive thing came from this ouccorence,it was the immunity to poisonious substances and diseases (from an external source). Category:Browse Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Wolf Pack Fun Finds Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:RP Documents